After the Party
by HeartlessMe9
Summary: When Joey wakes up to find himself naked and in someone else's bed harboring a major hangover what will happen when he finds out that not only is he not in his on bed but he's in his long time rival and crush Seto Kaiba's bed, with said long time crush?
1. Chapter 1

Joey woke up and closed his eyes again tiredly. He rolled over on his back and whimpered as a sharp pain in his back protested the movement. He opened his eyes and looked around him. This wasn't his room. He began to panic and looked down at himself seeing his bare body lying tensely on the bed. He looked around wondering what the hell happened and saw a figure lying in bed next to him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath hoping that she was at least hot. He remembered getting drunk and talking to a few girls but that was it. He gulped and pulled the covers back almost choking himself to keep quiet as he saw who it was. His face turned a deep red and he got up quietly and hurriedly wondering where his clothes were. He certainly couldn't walk out of there naked. He looked back at the bed wondering if this was some sort of misunderstanding.

On the bed sound asleep and also naked was the person that Joey liked and had been fighting with brutally for over a year now. Seto Kaiba.

There HAD to be a mistake. Maybe it was his secret twin brother? An alien clone? An android? Anything! There was just no way that Seto Kaiba... THE Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba Corp. and probably the richest person on EARTH would sleep with someone like him! ... Right?

Seto groaned and pulled himself up sleepily. "Morning..." he said groggily looking at Joey as if there was absolutely nothing wrong here.

Joey gulped and finally fainted hoping for all he was worth that this wasn't a misunderstanding and that Seto might actually like him like that. It was probably too much for someone like him to ask for though...right?

* * *

Seto's eyes widened at the sight of Joey falling and he rushed up to try and catch him only to end up on the floor as well with his feet tangled in the blanket. He heard a soft thump and looked up to see that Joey was sprawled out on his back. Seto blushed at the sight of him lying there naked like that but carried the blanket over to wrap him up in it. He sighed smiling and gently put him down on the bed so that he could go get dressed.

He pecked Joey on the cheek hoping he felt it and then went to his closet to pull out his usual outfit and quickly pull it on. With another glance and smile at Joey he went downstairs to make breakfast.

"Hey Big Brother!" Mokuba greeted once he was in the living room. Mokuba got up to follow him but stopped when he saw Seto smiling. "Big Bro?" he asked hesitantly following him into the kitchen.

"Yes?" Seto replied going to the cabinet to make himself a bowl of cereal because he had fired their chef last week.

Mokuba sat down at the table staring at Seto cautiously. "Are you feeling OK?" he asked after a moment.

Seto looked at Mokuba still smiling and nodded yes. He poured milk into his bowl of cereal and then made one for Mokuba and one for Joey. He sat down and set Mokuba's bowl in front of him and Joeys bowl in front of the empty chair next to his.

Mokuba looked at the bowl questioningly and then back at Seto. Then he tried to remember what had happened yesterday after Seto got home from the graduation party. He had Joey on his arm obviously drunk. Seto had said that Joey was too drunk to drive and all of his friends had already left by time he had found Joey passed out against a wall and decided to bring him over. "I'll bring him back to his house once he sobers up some he said dragging the limp boy up the stairs. Mokuba almost choked on his cereal and goggled at Seto. "He's still here?" he gasped realizing who the third bowl was for.

Seto nodded and smiled not saying anything.

Mokuba stared at Seto in astonishment. "Why are you so happy...?" he asked suspecting the answer.

Seto looked at Mokuba and then back to his cereal without a word. "!" Mokuba screeched covering his eyes as if he had seen the deed being done rather than just found out about it. "But...but...how?" he asked confused. "You're both guys! Is that POSSIBLE?" he screeched trying to cover his eyes and his bright red cheeks.

Seto laughed and looked at his innocent little brother. "I'll spare you by not answering that question." he said lightly amused. He opened his mouth to say something else when he heard footsteps coming down the steps, stumbling occasionally.

Joey came out of the hallway and into the living room soon after. He was wearing Seto's clothes because he couldn't find his anywhere in that room and there was no way he was stepping out of it naked. His face turned a bright red as he saw Seto smirking at him through the kitchen door frame and his blush got darker when he saw Mokuba staring at him in shock.

Mokuba went pale and got up to throw his cereal away. He had lost his appetite. He walked slowly up to Joey eying him cautiously. "Is it true?" he asked eyes wide.

Joey felt like he would faint again. "I don't remember anything, I was drunk..." he said feeling like he would cry from frustration. Mokuba took that as a yes and scrambled up the stairs to his room with one thought running through his head. '_Blackmail!_'

Joey glanced at Seto and sighed. He walked into the kitchen and stood on the opposite side of the table from Seto. "Wh-what happened?" he asked softly, a little scared of the answer he might receive.

Seto looked at him and smiled. "You got drunk." he stated simply seeing how riled up he could get his puppy.

"I know that, you jerk!" Joey growled. "D-did anything happen?" he ask looking away his cheeks on fire.

Seto got up making Joey turn to look at him. He walked towards him slowly as Joey retreated only to run into the kitchen wall. Seto pressed against him and smirked. Their faces were less than an inch apart. "I think you know the answer to that..." he whispered before leaning in to kiss him roughly on the lips.

Joey was surprised but happy as he closed his eyes, sort of relieved that Seto liked him. He pressed himself into the kiss, tangling their tongues together. Seto was an amazing kisser...

Seto broke the kiss and leaned back smirking. "Are you still drunk or can I take that as an answer to the question I asked last night that you failed to answer." he asked.

Joey looked at him confused. "What question?" he asked.

"Do you like me?" Seto asked growing slightly annoyed.

Joeys cheeks flared up once again as he looked at Seto. He gulped. "Maybe..." he said softly. "Do you like me?" he asked curious to no end.

Seto smirked and leaned in to kiss him again. "Maybe..." he said just before their lips met.

* * *

Should I continue this or do you guys want me to move on to something else? leave a review with your answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Joey stared at Seto from his spot on the couch, utterly confused. "So, what exactly... happened...?" he asked wondering if he really even wanted to know.

Seto smirked at him and sat down next to him changing the channel on the T.V. as he did so. "Simple. At the graduation party you got drop dead drunk, and some weirdo was trying to take advantage of that to bring you home with him. I who was also slightly drunk I suppose got angry and knocked him out. I took you home with me having no ill intentions but you... seemed to have other thoughts." he ended with a smirk.

Joey's face went red. He'd made the first move...? "...Oh..." was all he could manage to say. He looked at the T.V. to see some weird American show in English. He could understand little tidbits here and there but he gave up on deciphering the words and simply began to watch the pictures. "What time is it anyways?" he asked suddenly remembering that he was supposed to be home by ten last night to make dinner. He was in trouble...

Seto pulled up his sleeve to look at his watch. "One P.M." he said making Joey jump out of his seat panicked.

"Fuck!" he screeched running for the door only to be suddenly stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Seto pulled him back to look at him. "What's wrong?" he asked frowning.

"I was supposed to be home by ten yesterday!" he yelled.

"On graduation night? When you were going to a party that started at nine?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

Joey glare at him. "Yes!" he shouted wriggling out of Seto's grasp and running for the door again before realizing he was still wearing Seto's clothes. He growled in frustration. "Where are my clothes?" he asked looking back at Seto in full panic mode. "If I walk home in this my dad will..." he couldn't say what his dad would do actually, he only knew it wouldn't be good. Not good at all.

"You spilled beer all over yourself at the party so I had a maid take your clothes off give you a new pair of pants and a shirt and go wash your clothes. They should be in what was going to be your room for the night before you decided to room with me." he added smirking his jerk-asshole-hot-stupid-dumbass smirk again.

Joey blushed and he felt a sudden urge to punch Seto. "And which room is that? Come on Seto! I don't have time for this!" he sighed wondering how much trouble he would be in for coming home this late after leaving his father without dinner breakfast or lunch. He would be in a lot of trouble he concluded.

Seto rolled his eyes, though he was smiling now as he had gotten what he wanted. "I'll get a maid to take you to the room." he said waving a maid over as he spoke. "Take him to the room he was supposed to stay in last night." he ordered walking off to leave the maid and Joey.

She looked at Joey and smiled. "Right this way please." she said walking away at a brisk pace that Joey almost had to jog to keep up with. When she finally stopped he was thoroughly convinced that Seto wanted him as far away from the exit as possible. He nodded to the maid and she walked off to do her other duties. He opened the door and gasped at the room. It was almost as big as Seto's room! He looked around to see his clothes freshly washed on his bed. He walked inside pulling the door shut behind him and began to change clothes when he hear a click from near the window. He turned to see a man with a camera sitting in a tree outside the window smiling at him mischievously. His face went red as the man dropped out of the tree. Joey ran over to the window and threw it open. "Hey!" he yelled at the man ho was now nowhere to be seen. He he just gotten a picture of Joey half naked in Seto Kaiba's house? This would not turn out well... He hurriedly finished changing clothes and ran outside the room and down the hall. He made a few turns and then stopped in frustration realizing he was utterly _lost_.

Joey sighed and began to walk around looking for someone to ask for directions. He had to get out of this place...

* * *

**So who wants pictures? X3 Anyways short chapter I know but things just really weren't on fire for me today. :/ And I figured you guys want the new chapter huh? lol Thanks to**


	3. Chapter 3

Seto looked out his office window, distracted. He simply couldn't believe that Joey wasn't just drunk last night and that he might harbor some feelings for Seto that would have backed up their actions.

He sighed wondering if he was thinking too much into it, but it was bothering him. He never was bothered by the fact that the blond would not return his feelings, but now that he knew that he might it was extremely distracting. He needed to know for sure if the blond liked him instead of asking him and getting a maybe and a kiss. Who knows, he might've still been a little drunk. It wouldn't be surprising after all the alcohol he had.

Unable to stand it anymore Seto decided to get up and walk to the room that the blond would be in right now, considering he was at least as smart as your _average_ blond.

* * *

Of course he wasn't there.

Seto was prowling the halls of his mansion looking for that familiar blond head, as was every free hand he had working for him. He sighed and leaned against the walls wondering how on earth they couldn't find him after four hours of searching in his own house! Seto knew there were rooms even he didn't know about and he wondered if his guest had wondered his way over to one of those.

If he did then it would probably take him days - maybe even weeks - to find him. He made his hundredth left turn and stopped dead.

He'd been here before...

He was going in circles...

That meant...

He was lost in his own freaking mansion!

Seto growled and slid down to a sitting position next to a blank white wall. Looking down the hallway he saw nearly ten doors and wondered why his mansion had so many freaking doors? Sure to confuse thieves and paparazzi that were bold enough to break in but why so many that they even confused _him?_

* * *

Joey sighed and wondered how many doors he had opened so far. His hand was beginning to hurt when he finally looked up from the hallway floor to see yet another dead end. He let out a frustrated growl and turned around stomping all the way back through another path in the mansion maze.

He didn't know how many turns he had taken so far and was very close to giving up and sitting down to wait for either death by starvation or for someone to find him - fat chance of _that_ happening. He turned again and heard a sound from up ahead. He gulped and went pale. Was he hearing things? That sounded an awful lot like Seto... He sprinted up ahead and towards the noise and skidded to a stop.

"Please tell me I'm not seeing or hearing things and that that's really you!" he shouted at the slumped figure on the other end of the hallway.

Seto looked up at the sound of Joey's voice and his face broke out into a relieved smile. "Joey! Why in the hell did you leave your room when you didn't even know where you were going?" he said his face growing stern.

Joey ran towards him at full speed and slowly came to a halt and sat down next to him on the floor. "I wanted out of that room because there was some creep taking pictures of me while I was getting dressed through the window and then he ran off before I could do anything and I was afraid he'd come back and-" he stopped and gasped taking in a big breath to continue his explanation.

"I get it! Why didn't you call for the security?" Seto demanded wondering how his security could let some stranger with a camera in the yard anyways and how he had gotten up to the third floor without killing himself. There was only one tree next to Joey's only window and it would be nearly impossible to climb since there were no ow hanging branches, especially if you were carrying a camera.

Joey looked dumbfounded. "I can do that? That's not just in the movies?" he said excitedly looking at Seto.

Seto sort of gave him that ARE-YOU-SERIOUS? look and groaned looking up at the ceiling again.

Joey got up after a minute of daydreaming and tugged on Seto's arm. "Well? Aren't we leaving? I'm getting hungry..." he said and his stomach growled as if to agree.

Seto looked up at him and gulped. "You know the way out?" he asked knowing it was a stupid question but also knowing the question it would lead Joey to ask so that he didn't have to just blatantly say that he was lost as well. He wanted Joey to admit he was lost first.

Joey looked confused. "No, but obviously you do. I mean this is your place. Everyone knows you can't get lost in your own house... right?" he said beginning to sense what was wrong here.

That statement made it so much worse because it was inevitably true. He couldn't tell Joey that he was just as lost as he was. He got up and smirked. "Of course I know my own mansion." he said and started off in a random direction praying that he was going the right way. Joey followed him suspiciously.

* * *

Mokuba looked up at the clock worried. It had been five hours since Seto and nearly half of the staff set out to look for Joey and now most of the staff was back excluding a few maids that always made a point out of not giving up until their job was finished. What was worrying him was that Seto wasn't back yet.

Mokuba went upstairs and sat down staring down the hallway, listening hard for any sign of his older brother.

* * *

Joey followed Kaiba his suspicions slowly proving themselves as he became aware of them passing the same mahagony table with the same bland looking vase on it for what must've been the twentieth time.

"Kaiba, you sure do have a lot of those vases." he said accusingly. "Are we lost?" he asked sighng when Seto didn't answer.

Seto stopped and Joey nearly bumped into him. He turned around to look at Joey. "We are not lost. I know exactly where we are." he said though he made no move forward.

Joey sighed and sat down closing his eyes.

Kaiba sighed as well, in defeat. They both knew he was lost. He sat down across from him and they both heard a soft thump.

Seto's cell phone fell out of his pocket.

They looked at each other.

Joey laughed first while Kaiba glared at him.

Then Kaiba smiled.

Then he burst out laughing as well.

He reached for his cell phone and dialed Mokuba's cell phone number, still laughing.

**"Big bro?"** Mokuba shouted on the other line.

"Yes..." Seto said getting a hold of himself once more while Joey continued right along with his maniacal laughter.

**"I was worried! Is that Joey in the background? Of course it is... You found him then? Where was he? Are you coming back now? I'll call the maids and let them-"**

"Mokuba!" Seto barked into the phone quieting his little brother at once. "I need you to track the signal from my phone." he said blushing slightly.

**"What? Why?"** Mokuba asked confused.** "Seto... You're not telling me you got lost in our own house are you?"** the boy asked amusement and blackmail clearly outlying his voice.

Seto cleared his throat. "I believe I asked you to do something." he said and hung up, but not before he heard Mokuba burst out laughing on the other line as well.

He would probably never let this go...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys! Its a major ego boost and I figured after the wait for chapter two you deserve chapter 3 NOW. :P


End file.
